


El color del amor y la gravedad inequívoca

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Colors, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Seung Gil se considera azul.Phichit es un arcoíris.Seung Gil clasifica a las personas por colores.Phichit por componentes del Universo.SeungGil es heterosexual... o eso cree.Phichit tiene amor para todos.Seung Gil detesta a Phichit.A Phichit le agrada Seung Gil.Seung Gil no es feliz.Phichit quiere que Seung Gil sonría
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	El color del amor y la gravedad inequívoca

Lo besó.

Y al besarlo descubrió que Phichit era una extraña variación de la gravedad, podía ser la gravedad existente del universo, esa que atrae a imbéciles de mayor rango hacia su inocente sonrisa, esa que lo mantenía cuerdo y vivo pero, también era la clase de gravedad como adjetivo de la dificultad, importancia o peligro que presenta alguna cosa.

Phichit era _gravedad_ , simplemente gravedad, gravedad que lo mantenía a flote y gravedad que lo mantenía despierto en las noches.

Y él... él era simplemente un _imbécil azul._

Seung Gil rompió el beso sólo para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos de Phichit, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración al borde del colapso lo hicieron recordar el día que todo _eso_ inició.

Era el comienzo del segundo semestre, después de la matanza de los exámenes y la entrega de trabajos finales todos parecían más vivos y consientes de su realidad estudiantil. Algunos aspectos habían cambiado, como los nuevos profesores y la forma de evaluar, otros seguían como _siempre_ , la fila de un kilómetro en la cafetería o el séquito de chicas persiguiendo a Seung Gil por todo el instituto.

Al parecer su mirada seria, su físico y su excelencia académica eran suficientes razones para convertirlo en el _crush_ de media escuela, algo muy tedioso considerando que Seung Gil odiaba a las mujeres. Trauma que se le podía adjudicar a su madre quien lo obligaba a vestir trajes muy conservadores y le castigaba comiendo tazones de verduras cuando infringía alguna regla del hogar.

Su agobiante educación lo habían hecho una persona fría cuyo único enfoque era ser el mejor para así lograr _la vida ideal_ , vida ideal que consistía en terminar una carrera universitaria, tener un empleo de envidia, casarse, comprar una hermosa casa, tener hijos y educarlos para repetir el ciclo.

A decir verdad una vida simplona, sin emoción y al margen de la diversión que se supone debe haber en el día a día. Pero Seung Gil no veía eso, esa _vida ideal_ era con lo único que se había criado, todo lo que saliera de ella era simplemente subnormal y no era fidedigno de él.

Por eso, cuando entró al salón de clases, ignoró la presencia del nuevo alumno, un chico moreno que rompía por completo la norma del uniforme al sustituir el saco azul marino por un suéter amarillo de lana, cuyas libretas tenían forros de colores y brillantina, y qué decir de su mochila llena de _pins_ de diversas formas.

Era inaceptable.

Para su mala suerte el nuevo alumno se sentó al costado de su pupitre, le sonrió con una alegría formidable y comenzó a tararear una canción de moda a mitad de la clase de Historia.

Le molestaba su presencia, en medio de esa decaída gama de colores era un arcoíris infinito, Seung Gil era un _perfecto azul_ , alguien fresco, tranquilo e intelectual. No quería a un arcoíris a su lado, alguien con la suficiente vitalidad para ser todos los colores no debía ser de fiar.

Eso lo comprobó tres días más tarde, durante el descanso, justo después de haber descubierto que el nombre del nuevo era Phichit. Al parecer Phichit era muy amigable con todo el mundo, en especial un grupo de chicas que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas.

Durante el descanso jugaban «Verdad o reto», Seung Gil se había quedado en el salón para repasar antes de un examen diagnostico, una de las chicas le preguntó a Phichit sobre sus ex amores. Para sorpresa de todos, Phichit respondió con nombres tanto femeninos como masculinos.

Detalle que a las chicas les causó ilusión mientras que a los bravucones de la clase sólo les sirvió de incentivo para molestarle por se una «mariquita». A Seung Gil realmente no le importaba la orientación sexual de su molesto compañero pero si entró en conflicto, _¿cómo era estar enamorado de alguien del mismo sexo?_

No lo sabía y tampoco tenía las agallas para descubrirlo por su cuenta.

En algún punto sacaron otro tema que le causó interés a Seung Gil, Phichit comparaba a las personas con componentes del universo, las chicas observaron de inmediato a Seung Gil ya que él hacia lo mismo pero con colores.

Seung había usado el argumento de «eres rosa brillante y eso me molesta»para rechazar a varias chicas, así que para molestarlo le preguntaron a Phichit sobre _qué cosa_ era Seung Gil.

—No me metan en sus infantiles conversaciones. —Había respondido Seung Gil a la par que guardaba sus libros con la intención de irse.

—Vamos, Seung. Si Phichit confirma que eres _materia oscura_ podremos sentirnos mejor —respondió Sara Crispino, una de las chicas rechazadas por él.

Una vez que tenía los libros en su mochila se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos, lo detuvo el agarre de Phichit quien sujetó la esquina de su saco y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Seung sin duda es un _cometa_ pero me queda la duda de si es un cometa con órbita parabólica, hiperbólica o elíptica.

Seung apartó bruscamente la mano de Phichit y le observó con el ceño fruncido, realmente no comprendía la comparación. Phichit pareció notar eso y se disculpó.

—Perdón, parece que eso no lo sabremos hasta que el _tirón gravitatorio_ suceda.

Phichit era un molesto arcoíris al inicio, la piedrita en el zapato o la música a todo volumen a las tres de la mañana, Seung no se dio cuenta cuando pasó a ser la _Gravedad_ , ni cuando sucedió el tan anticipado _tirón gravitatorio_.

Sólo fue consiente de que, cuando uno está enamorado no ve la vida _color de rosa_ , la realidad era que la vida pasaba de ser blanca y negra a tener color, brillantes colores desprendidos del arcoíris que creaba la sonrisa de Phichit.

Tenerle ahí, frente a él, sollozante y avergonzado era la gloria, gloria que fue interrumpida por los padres de Phichit. Su padre, Victor Nikiforov, tenía prácticamente en la mano una escoba con la cual planeaba asesinarlo por haberle robado un beso a su pequeño. Mientras que su... otro padre, Yuuri Katsuki, corrió a abrazar a Phichit mientras observaba a Seung Gil con una dulce sonrisa, entendiendo la situación.

Seung podía huir, podía correr hasta la parada del autobús y no regresar jamás pero tuvo la valentía suficiente para quedarse. Acción que le hizo recordar otra de las tantas cosas que habían dado inicio a su colorida relación con Phichit, eso sucedió un mes después de su llegada al instituto, cuando prácticamente toda la escuela sabia que Phichit era abiertamente pansexual.

Para su desgracia la actividad asignada para la clase de educación física era _Doggeball_ , comúnmente conocido como _quemados_ , parecía que todos los idiotas homofóbicos de la clase se habían puesto de acuerdo para masacrar a balonazos a Phichit.

Unos pocos alumnos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la escena, se debatían entre llamar al profesor a cargo o dejarlo pasar y continuar con los pocos que quedaban la actividad, entre ellos estaban Leo de la Iglesia, Guang Hong Ji y Kenjiro Minami.

—Los detendré. —Había amenazado Leo mientras soltaba el balón de sus manos pero Guang Hong lo detuvo.

—Si haces algo te molestarán después a ti.

—¿Y si vamos todos a la sala de maestros? No sabrán quien los acusó —aconsejó Minami al borde de las lágrimas.

Seung Gil no tenía mucho que decir, a él realmente no le interesaba qué le sucediera a Phichit pero tampoco podía fingir que no veía nada.

Para ese entonces Phichit intentaba sacarle platica a Seung Gil durante las clases aunque terminaba siendo ignorado o eso parecía ya que Seung Gil si le prestaba atención, de alguna manera habían pasado de ser simples desconocidos a compañeros de clase que de vez en cuando intercambiaban saludos y por eso Seung Gil no podía permitir que eso se quedara impune.

Sus manos se movieron solas y su pelota impactó contra la cabeza de uno de los bravucones que molestaban a Phichit. El chico lo observó con furia, acto seguido sus compañeros cesaron el bombardeo de pelotas en contra de Phichit y prestaron atención a la inesperada escena.

—¿Qué te pasa, Seung Gil? —bramó el chico a la par que caminaba en su dirección.

El bravucón en cuestión era Milo Plisetsky, un completo gigante con sus casi dos metros de alto y su mirada asesina. La diferencia de estaturas entre él y Seung Gil era comparable, Seung apenas llegaba al metro setenta y no tenía ni de asomo los pectorales de Milo pero aún así había tenido el valor de enfrentarle a sabiendas de que ese podía ser su fin.

—La actividad es grupal y con _grupal_ me refiero a todo el salón y no sólo a tu horda de amigos ineptos —respondió Seung Gil manteniendo la mirada fija en Milo, quien ya se encontraba prácticamente enfrente de él.

Milo bramó algo en ruso y sujetó a Seung Gil del cuello de su playera blanca elevándolo un poco del suelo, de inmediato interfirieron Sala, Mila y el resto de chicas que lo amaban en (no tan) secreto.

Mientras una discusión se desataba entre las chicas y Milo, Guang Hong, Leo y Minami corrieron a socorrer a Phichit quien tenía unos cuantos moretones en sus piernas y brazos pero mantenía su sonrisa característica.

Seung al verle fuera del alcance de Milo decidió desaparecer de escena no sin antes quedarse cautivado por la sonrisa del moreno.

Enfrentarse a Milo no era ni por asomo igual que enfrentar al padre de Phichit, padre adoptivo para ser más exactos, que contaba con apenas el metro ochenta y una escoba en mano (detalle que le hizo recordar a Rapunzel con su sartén atacando a Flynn Rider).

—Dame una buena razón para no asesinarte —masculló Victor mostrándose muy enfadado.

—¡Papá! —le reprochó Phichit mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro—. No es culpa de Seung...

—Una oportunidad —susurró Seung Gil cerrando los puños y mirando fijamente a Victor—. ¡Deme una oportunidad! ¡Le demostraré que Phichit es importante para mi!

Desde la llegada de Phichit había transcurrido casi un año, en ese año habían sucedido muchas cosas que para bien o para mal habían servido de incentivo para acortar la distancia entre ellos. El factor que definitivamente había roto la pared invisible que los separaba había sido la vez que Phichit se había quedado con Seung Gil hasta muy tarde en el veterinario, esa vez _Luna_ (la cachorra de Seung) se había enfermado. La madre de este ya la daba por muerta e incluso la había sacado a la calle para que muriera lejos de su fina alfombra.

Así fue como Phichit descubrió que Seung Gil no era feliz, su vida era cómoda, si. La casa de Phichit fácilmente cabía cinco veces en el terreno que abarcaba la casa de Seung Gil, el último modelo en televisores estaba en la sala por no mencionar el mini bar o el piano pero por tener los lujos del momento no significaba que estos _llenaran_ a Seung Gil. Su padre estaba muerto y su madre a penas y se aparecía en casa gracias a la carga laboral, cuando lo hacía sólo era para recordarle a Seung Gil que debía ser perfecto en todo.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, sólo Phichit, él fue él único que hizo _algo_ para tranquilizar a Seung cuando su única compañía estaba al borde la muerte.

Phichit no le dio palabras de animo o intentó restarle importancia a la situación, él sólo se quedó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano en silencio mientras esperaban que la operación de Luna saliera bien.

Tras su comentario, Yuuri se apartó de Phichit y se acercó a Seung mostrándose empático, le regaló una dulce sonrisa y le dijo algo que realmente le erizó la piel.

—No queremos que Phichit salga lastimado, sabemos a la perfección que tu nunca antes has salido con un chico. ¿Qué te hace pensar que realmente estás enamorado de él?

Seung posó su mirada sobre Phichit, sin duda era gravedad, colorida gravedad en todas sus definiciones. Colores deslumbrantes que le daban un motivo para seguir viviendo y no ceder ante la presión y desesperanza.

—El tirón gravitatorio se ha efectuado —respondió dirigiéndose a Phichit—. Te mentiría si te dijera que soy un cometa con órbita parabólica. —Hizo una pausa para dirigirse esta vez a sus padres—. Tengan la certeza de que mi órbita elíptica me hará regresar a Phichit, sólo...denme una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Si Phichit era gravedad, Seung un cometa azul, si Phichit era un arcoíris, Seung un lienzo en blanco preparado para ser invadido por una lluvia de color, sólo necesitaban un suspiro para demostrarlo.

La oportunidad se le fue concedida a Seung Gil, este regresó a su casa con la promesa de dar lo mejor de si en favor del bienestar de Phichit. Al irse, sus padres le preguntaron a Phichit sobre la comparación con el cometa.

—Personas que caen rendidas a los pies de alguien, amores efímeros y personas que a pesar de los problemas siempre regresan —dicho esto Phichit rompió en llanto.

Sus padres creyeron que se conmovió por las palabras de Seung, en realidad Phichit era consiente de que él era un cometa azul, un cometa azul con órbita hiperbólica y tenía miedo de perderle.

Phichit podía enlistar más de cincuenta cosas por las cuales su relación con Seung Gil no podía funcionar y aún así quería intentarlo, quería a pesar de saber que eso le traería problemas a Seung con su madre, seguramente Milo les molestaría a ambos y que decir de las miradas de desprecio en la calle. Podía soportarlo pero no quería que Seung Gil _sufriera aquello_ , ya era muy miserable su vida como para agregarle un peso extra, peso que quizá soltaría a mitad del camino para poder vivir en paz. No feliz ni agradecido, simplemente en paz.

_«Si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de no acertar...sería feliz»._

El detalle que Phichit no tuvo en cuenta era que, en efecto, Seung era un cometa azul con órbita hiperbólica pero él no era el Sol, era gravedad...

Gravedad en todo el sentido de la palabra.


End file.
